


Surfing

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: lotrips
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-17
Updated: 2005-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surfing's no fun alone and the weather sucks anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfing

His surfboard is hard against his back, the sand clumpy and wet between his fingers, under his heels. Elijah squints up at the sky and wonders why he even bothered. Surfing's no fun alone and the weather sucks anyway.

Dom's surfing in Hawaii, he says, nearly every morning before call time. Brilliant weather there, and Dom's got plenty of people to surf with.

Elijah sits up suddenly, looks off across the ocean and imagines Catalina is Hawaii, and he's sort of excited for a minute before remembering that with the time difference, it's much too early for Dom to be out.

The sand sifts through his fingers and leaves him with a cigarette butt and a tickly sand crab. He throws them at the incoming wave and glares at the spot where they disappear into the gritty water, and when the tide receeds, he's still glaring at the left-behind foam.


End file.
